Honey Moon
by AdiFangirling1997
Summary: What really happened when Magnus and Alec went around the world at City of Fallen Angels. WARNING: The English is not perfect. I'm from Israel so I rarely talk English. BoyxBoy Rated M for yoai.
1. London

Honey Moon part 1~

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!  
Warning: BoyxBoy, not lemon yet, but it would be.

LONDON:

Alec took his thing to their bedroom at their hotel, and as Alec went to their suite Magnus stopped him and asked, "Where are my thing, mister?"  
Alec looked up at him. "Didn't you pass them here magically?"  
"Nope." The warlock look down at the beautiful Shadowhanter with his little dirty smile, he just wanted to see him sweat.  
"Mags, you're killing me."  
"Please," Magnus looked at him with his puppy face. "Pretty- pretty please? Please get it up for me?"  
"O-Okay…" Alec blushed.  
"Thank you, my sexy Shadowhunter." Magnus smirked with his childish smile.  
"Y-Y-You're welcome…" Alec went down to the lobby to get up all of Magnus' things at once.

Alec's T-shirt was all sweat. "Here you go." He putted Magnus' things at their suite and then collapsed at the floor.  
"My poor Alexnder, shall we go to bed now?"  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"TOO GOD DAMN TIERD!"  
"But you're sooooooooo sexy right now. It would be a shame if we won't do something with that."  
"What did you had on your freakin' mind?"  
Magnus putted Alec on the King Size bed with a magic of course. "Ummm… I think kinky, y'know."  
Alec looked at him with a surprise.  
"Let's take off that," Magnus took off Alec's shirt with a snap. "And that," now he took off his own shirt with a snap. "Oh, and that. And we need that, and that." He made Alec's pants to disappear and made ropes and lubricant to appear. And Alec went redder every second.  
"My sweet Alexnder, you must be very… Ummm.. I don't know how to call it." Magnus looked at Alec's penis. "Oh, very good, you're turning on."

The morning after Alec had a hard time to get up from bed and walk straight.


	2. Paris

PARIS:

No one notice the Warlock and the Shadowhunter walking in the streets of Paris, it was simple and nice. They walked hugging each other and thought about thing they will never say, unless they both would be drunk. Alec blushed and Magnus whispered words in his ear.  
"Stop that, Mags." Alec looked right into the Warlock's cat eyes.  
"Stop what, little Shadowhunter?"  
"You know what I mean!"  
"No, I'm not."  
"You're annoying."  
"Stop that, Alexander, you got annoyed from nothing."  
"No." Alec pushed Magnus back.  
Magnus looked at those big blue eyes and snapped his fingers and they were at their hotel. "You look very cute when you're angry." Magnus smiled at him and touched his hand lightly. "I love you, Alexander."  
"Stop it!" Alec blushed more.  
Magnus kissed Alec right on the lips. "I think you should stop get annoyed from that."  
Alec kissed Magnus back shyly. "I think you're right… I love you too…"  
"Oh, that's sweet," A familiar voice said.  
"Jace?" Alec asked the air.  
"You're an idiot, Alec. I'm in phone and your pocket answered it."  
Magnus sighed and took Alec's phone out of his back pocket. "You fool, annoying, idiotic, bitchy Shadowhunter, I'm going to hang up this call because I have mercy for you and Alec may feel uncomfortable about you hearing me rocking his world. So I hope you would die very soon, but 'till then, bye." Magnus ended the call and shut the phone and continued to kiss his blue eyed and black haired Shadowhunter.  
"But Magnus!" Alec screamed as the Warlock sucked and kissed his neck.  
"He already knew." Was all he said before he ripped off Alec's black T-shirt and sucked one of his nipples.  
"AH!" Alec almost screamed. Magnus' shirt was off as well and his hair was no longer sparkling. His wild cat eyes went down and Magnus' kisses as well. Magnus opened Alec's black jeans and got them and his boxers off and kissed him right on the head of Alec's penis. "Oh!" Alec squeaked.  
Magnus left the organ when he thought it was red and hard enough for him. "You know you're going to have fun, right?" Magnus asked Alec in his ear.  
Alec nodded and pushed his lower part to Magnus' direction. "You naughty boy, Alexander."  
"Magnus! Magnus, please!"  
"Amm, maybe later, sweetie."  
"NO! Magnus, PLEASE! I'm begging you! PLEASE?"  
"What do you want?"  
"YOU!"  
"You're not specific. Say what do you want me to do, dear."  
"I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME ALREADY!"  
"Oh my, why didn't you said so?" Magnus gave Alec's dick another lick and got off his own skinny jeans, like always he had no boxers.  
"I WANT YOU LIKE THIS." Alec's voice sounded throaty.  
"Are you sure? It'll hurt."  
"I DO NOT GIVE A DAMN FUCK ABOUT THIS, I NEED YOU, MAGNUS."  
Magnus put his own dick in Alec's entrance and then at once he putted it all in.  
"AH! MA-" Alec moan with pleasure and Magnus knew he found his sweet point perfectly. He pulled it out and pushed it in again, and Alec screamed as he did in their first time.  
"Alec…"  
"HARDER!" Alec screamed. "I want you… Please…"  
Magnus did as his lover asked him to and every single time moaned his name.  
"Alexander!"  
"Magnus!"  
"Alec, I love you so much…" 


	3. Rome

**A/N: Damn I have too many math homework for this "perfect summer". Well, today we're in Rome! I hope you would like it. ^^**

**Song: ** watch?v=hTjhXKlY-IE

ROME:

Alec and Magnus walked together at some avenue next to piazza di spagna, there were a lot of people travelling from one store to another, looked amazed to see the top designers' shops and none looked another look at neither Magnus nor Alec. Alec didn't look pleased, he hated to go to shopping, but he was ready to do every single thing for the Warlock next to him… the one he loved the most. Hours later they sat together to drink some tea at oldest coffee there, they both knew it's really expensive, but they didn't care about it. Alec looked amused to see rich teenage girl sitting there and typing in her laptop like a demon and she talked in her phone in some language that surely wasn't Italian. Magnus looked at her and whispered to Alec, "She is from Israel."  
And suddenly their names came up in her call. "Why did she say our names?" Alec asked him with his innocent blue eyes.  
"I really don't know, should I ask her?"  
The girl looked at their direction and shut her mouth, she said something quickly to her phone and ended the call. Both Alec and Magnus knew she couldn't see them, she was Mundane and they couldn't see them, not with Magnus' magic or Alec's rune.  
"Oh my," she said shocked. "Alexander Lightwood and fucking Magnus Bane, am I right?"  
Alec looked at Magnus. "She saw us."  
"Don't you think it's more important to know how the hell she knows who we are?"  
The girl looked at Magnus with her gray-green eyes. "Come on, guys, there's a book about you. By the way, I'm Warlock, not a Mundane."  
"Warlock? From Israel?"  
"Well, sure I'm one. And you two are my OTP."  
"What is that?" Alec looked at her.  
"Well, I ship you two so hard and… damn it, I love you two together."  
"It's Tumbler, do not try to understand it unless you have one." Magnus looked again at the girl. "What's your name?"  
"Adi, why?"  
"Why are you here?"  
"I'm visiting my idiotic brother because my parents want me to learn here."  
Alec looked at her and finally saw it. She had pointed ears and gray cat eyes that looked similar to Magnus' eyes. She had little makeup (eyeliner and little lip gloss) and she looked embarrassed. Her chicks were red and her skin was white as a wall. _She is pretty_, Alec thought.  
"I'm not," She said.  
"What?"  
"I'm not pretty, I'm weird, Alec. Don't ya know? I can't be pretty."  
"What were you doing there?"  
"Oh, writing fanfiction about you two, you're too damn cute. I really didn't think you were real until this fucking perfect moment."  
Alec looked at Magnus. "Can you show us the city?"  
"Well, I hate this city because of the heat, but… why not?" Adi smiled as she went to fold her laptop into her bag and made it disappear. She snapped her fingers once again and suddenly her clothes changed.

After they done with the tour Adi gave them they went to their hotel. "It was nice." Alec held Magnus' hand. "I wish we were forever."  
"I don't care as long as I'm with you…"  
"Adi is pretty good Warlock for someone at her age."  
"She is only eighteen years old so yes."  
"You know you're sweet?"

Alec pushed Magnus to their bed and went on top of him. He kissed him and held him closer. "I love you way too much…"  
Magnus pushed Alec under him and kissed. "Don't talk." Magnus held Alec under him and slowly undressed him. First was the shirt, he kissed every point at his chest with special attention to his nipples. Alec tried to not make any voice but failed in it. "Magnus…"  
Little kisses came down to his belly and then the kisses stopped. Magnus took off Alec's black old jeans and kissed him down there as well. Alec moaned, almost screamed. Magnus putted his dick inside his mouth, liked every single area there, he held Alec's balls with his strong big hands of his and bit Alec's dick's head. He got it inside his mouth again and again, without stopping 'till he saw that this was it, Alec was on his edge. Magnus putted one finger inside Alec's asshole. "MORE." Alec demanded. Another finger. "MAGS, PLEASE!" Another one. "STOP PLAYING WITH ME! TAKE ME ALREADY!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"I AM!"  
Magnus didn't need to hear it again, he got inside him.

**A\N: I hope you liked it. :)**


End file.
